Efecto Navideño
by LauriS
Summary: Cuando Harry no pasa navidad en Hogwarts ni tampoco en la Madriguera, descubre que los regalos pueden ser mucho más valiosos sin necesidad de dinero. One shot HHr. Mi regalo a mi amigo Invisble.


_Este one-shot fue regalo del amigo invisible navideño en el foro de **La Pareja del Fénix**_

****

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la Señora Joanne Rowling y de la Warner, no busco dinero sólo regocijo creando historias con mis preferidos.

Para **Sonia**, mi amiga invisible y uno de mis grandes apoyos –aunque quizás ni lo sepa- en los fics, one-shot y demás cosas que realizo con la simple ideal que me llevó a conocerla:** Creer en el amor verdadero**. Gracias por el día a día en el foro; y por ser una gran compañera de sentimientos. Sin más, espero que sea de tu agrado, sino me lo haces saber.

**-----------------**

**Efecto navideño**

Harry movía la pierna intranquilamente; recapitulando mentalmente de que forma había llegado a esa situación.

Las sacudidas del autobús noctámbulo lograban desgarbarlo aún más; mientras pensaba que el regalo corría serio peligro de extinción si seguían frenando así. Stan permanecía increíblemente estático pese a cualquier fuerza de gravedad; manteniendo sus ojos clavados en la conocida cicatriz del ojiverde; sorprendido como si esa fuese la primera vez que lo hubiese visto.

Y de pronto, como si de un robot se tratara; comenzó su discurso, sin importar lo brusco de la frenada a la velocidad descomunal a la que iban.

-Paddington número 631; Casa de Rod Granger, Jane Puckle Granger y Hermione Granger. ¡Felices Fiestas!

Harry forzó una sonrisa que le salió como mueca y acomodó la mullida gorra de lana en su cabeza -producto de las dotes de Hermione- antes de depositar un pié en el asfalto. A pesar de lo paradójico, los copos de nieve golpeaban los cristales de las gafas pero él sentía calor. Mucho calor. Seguramente porque no entendía como había aceptado la propuesta de Hermione a pasar las navidades allí y no en La Madriguera.

Es que había sido francamente imposible decirle que no.

_**Flash back**_

_-Mis padres este año decidieron no realizar viajes y pasar Navidad en casa. Tienen muchas ganas de conocerte Harry- sentenció Hermione casualmente detrás de una pila de libros, con un tono por demás despreocupado._

_-Olvídalo, él obviamente quiere ir a La Madriguera como todos los años¿No es así Harry?- lo codeó Ron, en búsqueda de complicidad._

_Adoraba La Madriguera, pero quizás los ojos chisporroteantes de Hermione al formular la propuesta, o ese dejo de tristeza al verlo dudar más de un minuto produjeron algo inesperado._

_- Si, me gusta la Madriguera, pero yo también quisiera conocer a los padres de Hermione- respondió, sin mirar la cara de desencajado de Ron pero oyendo la risita incontenible que le produjeron a Hermione esas palabras._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Ron también había sido invitado; pero los requerimientos de Molly Weasley decidieron que era prácticamente imposible que pudiera asistir; y a Harry le comenzaba a ser irremediable su compañía. ¿Qué tal si los padres de Hermione observaban su cicatriz y lo alejaban de su hija por creerlo un loco maníaco¿qué tal si les caía mal o actuaba descortés sin siquiera saberlo?

Las costumbres Muggles eran completamente diferentes a las del mundo mágico y era probable que Tío Vernon y Petunia fueran tan insoportables como el resto de ellos. Aunque pensándolo bien, Hermione era una hechicera fascinante y sus padres deberían tener la suficiente creencia en el mundo mágico -y en su hija- para permitir que asista a Hogwarts.

Recargó sus pulmones de aire a medida que carraspeaba exageradamente, más por culpa de los nervios que por reales intenciones de aclarar su voz. Contó hasta tres y sacudió la cabeza hacia ambos lados para descargarse de cualquier reacción _imprudente_ antes de llamar a la puerta; y cuando alzó el puño decidido a tocar la madera de una buena vez, un movimiento exasperado -y totalmente inesperado para él- lo hizo darse cuenta que antes de que haya podido llamar; Hermione aparecía frente a él con una sonrisa pícara y las mejillas sonrosadas por efecto de la emoción.

-¡Harry, Te estaba esperando - exclamó, su cabello alborotado posiblemente por la causa de correr a su encuentro.

Y el labio inferior de Harry, irremediablemente, comenzó a temblar.

Posiblemente había visto a Hermione envuelta en ropas muggles en innumerables ocasiones, pero nunca la había notado más radiante que aquella vez, o quizás esa mañana cuando su túnica parecía...no; nunca la había visto más sencilla y bonita.

Un discreto vestido hasta encima de las rodillas color blanco con delicados detalles en verde hacía resplandecer sus ojos de dulce chocolate.

Y entonces Harry pasó saliva sabiendo que su voz saldría demasiado ronca para un hecho simple, como lo es saludar a Hermione cada uno de los días del año.

-Hola- murmuró de manera ronca, volviendo a carraspear improvisadamente para que no se note su radical cambio de voz, de pensamiento y de ¿sentimientos, mientras comenzaba a maldecirse internamente.

Hermione frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y sin posponer más el asunto tomó a Harry del brazo apurando el ingreso a su hogar. Sencillamente no parecía nada extraño pero al sentir el delicado contacto contra su piel Harry recibió una descarga eléctrica comparable a la silla de los criminales pero que, a diferencia, no le había hecho ningún daño más que alejarse de Hermione unos seis metros de distancia con un salto digno de las Olimpiadas, a medida que su corazón iba a escaparse de su pecho.

_"¿Se puede saber qué fue esa agradable sensación que experimentó señor Potter?"_ - murmuró la cansina vocecita en su cerebro, que hacia acto de presencia en las situaciones menos pensadas.

Ahí, a esos seis metros de distancia, Hermione lo observaba realmente confundida mientras mordía su labio inferior en búsqueda de una respuesta, que como Harry no tenía deseos que la encontrara se acercó a ella cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y convencido de que todo resultaría cada vez peor a medida que avancen los minutos.

Hermione lo escoltó como una perfecta guía mientras se adentraban en el hogar.

Tenía las paredes blancas; ambientadas en la época con algunos moños dorados, tapices escoceses color verde y rojo, un árbol inmenso y una chimenea que crepitaba invitando a cualquiera a rodear su impetuosa calidez.

Y Harry notó un detalle peculiar; no sólo había cuatro soquetes colgados sobre esta a la espera de regalos (porque Crookshanks era un miembro más de la familia); sino que eran cinco. Y una pertenecía a él.

En verdad ese gesto de Hermione resultó ser el gran paso del estado de nervios a lograr una calma bastante armoniosa. Lo había tomado como parte de su familia.

_-"Y tu habías estado mirando cosas que no deben mirarse a los familiares"- _Murmuró aquella voz.

Ni dos segundos más tarde, volvía a estar nervioso. ¡Diablos, era sólo su mejor amiga, s.u. m.e.j.o.r. a.m.i.g.a.

Si. Podría deletrearlo, escribirlo con la pluma de Umbridge, cantarlo como villancico o lo que fuera; pero esa idea comenzaba a sonar a _más._

_-"Con ´más´ quieres decir¿más que amiga, o más que la chica que quisiste siempre y nunca supiste ver?"_

-¡Ya cállate! –dijo Harry, completamente molesto.

-Yo no he hablado¿te sientes bien Harry?- balbuceó Hermione perpleja, pareciendo aún más preocupada que antes.

-Completamente bien- respondió él, aún apretando los dientes.

Al instante, Jane Granger apareció en la sala de estar con un delantal bordado con renos y un guante de cocina que simulaba ser una bota. Sonrió amablemente a Harry a medida que cruzaba una mirada de extraña complicidad con su hija.

-¡Harry, un gusto en conocerte; Hermione siempre nos ha hablado muy bien de ti- comentó, mientras se acercaba a saludarlo. Él sintió las orejar hervir y observó a Hermione balancearse sobre sus pies de atrás hacia delante mientras sus manos se movían estrepitosamente; aunque no logró comprender porqué estaba nerviosa, al fin y al cabo ese era un estado digno de él por encontrarse en un sitio desconocido pero familiarmente cálido.

Para acrecentar su estado de pánico; un hombre robusto que destilaba seriedad apareció bajando las escaleras.

Era Rod Granger, el padre de Hermione.

El hombre analizó a Harry con la vista, haciéndolo sentir incómodo y luego, frente a cualquier pronóstico, palmeó a Harry en el hombro y le dio la bienvenida.

-No muerdo- le dijo entre risas – según me han contado eres una gran persona.

Harry no pude evitar suspirar aliviado; a diferencia de lo que había creído momentos antes, el señor Granger era bastante simpático y su sonrisa perfecta (era comprensible para una familia de odontólogos) lo hacía sentirse más ameno al sitio.

La cena transcurrió sin ninguna sorpresa. El pavo relleno estaba delicioso y la señora Granger no tenía nada que envidiarle a Molly Weasley. Harry comió al principio intimidado, para luego adelantar su vajilla satisfecho y con intenciones de desabrocharse el primer botón del pantalón para aflojar la barriga; cosa que evidentemente no hizo. Había participado de las simples conversaciones familiares; y en ese momento se encontraba "a solas" con el padre de Hermione, mientras las mujeres de la casa de dedicaban a levantar la mesa. Harry había querido ayudar con intenciones de no quedarse solo con el hombre, pero Jane se había negado rotundamente argumentando que era un invitado.

El permanecer en silencio frente al padre de Hermione resultaba por demás incomodo. Harry no sólo desviaba la vista hacia las miguitas en el mantel o intentaba quitar arrugas que no existían en sus pantalones de jean; sino que los ojos del hombre estaban fijos en él, con total parsimonia. Ya sabía de quién había heredado Hermione esa cualidad.

Luego de unos instantes, Rod Granger rompió el silencio, aumentando el temblor en las manos de Harry.

-Hermione habla mucho de ti- de no ser porque no agregaba erres, Harry hubiese jurado que estaba frente a Víktor Krum, incluso por el tono tosco que había adquirido- así que me alegra mucho conocerte más profundamente.

El ojiverde no sabía si sonreír forzadamente aceptando el cumplido, preguntarse qué diablos hacía él para que Hermione hablara sobre su persona o alejarse cuanto antes de ese hogar intentando convencerse que ella no se encontraba preciosa en ese vestido blanco.

-Te mostraré tu habitación- anunció Hermione de repente, interrumpiendo el proceso de engranajes de su cerebro. Harry no la había visto llegar, pero descendieron sus nervios al ver su sonrisa.

Una vez en el piso de arriba, caminaron por un pasillo con lúgubre iluminación. Harry no pudo

evitar espiar por una puerta entreabierta que indicaba ser el cuarto de Hermione. Estaba repleto de libros y tenía una cama mullida de una plaza enfundada en un acolchado blanco con pequeñas calabazas.

Hermione había detenido el paso, y Harry al ir despistado, terminó chocando con ella.

El sentir el cabello castaño rozando su cuello fue tan gratificante como una caricia. De haberlo previsto hubiese evitado el leve impacto; pero una vez allí no pudo –ni quiso- moverse. Hermione tampoco parecía tener la menor intención de modificar su postura.

Quizás había pasado horas sin moverse de allí, no podía asegurarlo con precisión. Pero pese a que toda su parte racional (que era poca), le decía a gritos que no, él se dedicó a levantar la mano y trazar con el dedo índice una línea imaginaria sobre el brazo derecho de Hermione. Con delicadeza.

Podía recrear en su mente el rostro de Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior a pesar de que la tenía de espaldas.

El brazo de ella estaba tenso y Harry comenzaba a sentir que tenía la piel de gallina. Veía un trozo de su remera moverse desenfrenadamente a través del cabello de Hermione. Si, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho.

"_-¿Ahora te das cuenta de lo que te hablo?"_ – susurró la voz en su cabeza, con un tono que rayaba lo irónico.

De no ser porque Hermione se movió lentamente hasta generar un espacio entre ellos; Harry le hubiese dicho lo que le sucedía, o peor aún, hubiese besado a su mejor amiga. Pero la distancia lo hizo batallar nuevamente contra lo que guardaba en su interior, y luego de un breve momento de silencio incómodo; él respiró profundo y decidió abrir la boca para decir algo, no importa lo que fuese, pero necesitaba obviar lo sucedido.

-Y bien… ¿cuál es mi habitación?- indagó con un hilo de voz tan delgado que incluso para él había resultado inaudible. Ella se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Por aquí- indicó Hermione que aún con las mejillas matizadas con un leve tono carmesí, trató de poner seguridad en su voz.

La habitación era pequeña y cálida. Contaba con lo suficiente por tratarse de un cuarto de huéspedes y Harry se sentó en el colchón para probar cuán acogedor era.

-Allí he dejado tus cosas- anunció Hermione señalando una esquina de la habitación con el dedo, en donde se encontraba una pequeña maleta con lo imprescindible para sobrevivir dos días allí.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir él. En verdad aún sentía el aroma a Hermione impregnado a él y la situación que se había manifestado instantes atrás se reproducía una y otra vez en su cerebro a modo de película.

-Buenas noches- dijo Hermione ya de espaldas. Él no respondió.

Una vez instalado, aún sin quitarse la ropa ni las zapatillas a pesar de estar entrada la madrugada; Harry se recostó en la cama pensando en todo lo sucedido aquel día.

Hermione era bonita en cualquier circunstancia, no importaba el vestido blanco; llegó a concluir.

Hermione hablaba de él incluso con sus padres, era una gran persona; y de hecho, si tío Vernon y Petunia fuesen lo suficientemente amables con él, sabía que se la pasaría hablando de ella.

_-"¿Por qué?"-_ indagó la vocecilla.

-Porque me hace bien- dijo Harry, y luego entró en conciencia de lo absurdo de la situación de hablarse él mismo.

Si tuviera a Hermione enfrente en esa misma instancia, seguramente tomaría valor de algún lado y luego de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él; la abrazaría firme por la cintura; oyendo su corazón, siendo uno.

_-"Al final; puedes ser romántico sólo cuando quieres"_

El reloj de la pequeña mesa de luz anunciaba la llegada de las tres de la madrugada, y Harry seguía dando vueltas en la cama; molesto.

Molesto con lo que sentía. Hubiese preferido amar a McGonagall antes de su mejor amiga, seguro habría sido más fácil olvidarse de ella y deshacerse la absurda sensación de querer observarla todo el tiempo.

A pesar de estar de espaldas a la puerta, sintió un ruido en la habitación. No necesitaba ser adivino; eran pasos.

Midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos e intentando reaccionar con tranquilidad, logró tantear de la mesa de luz su varita; para luego apuntar al intruso.

Crookshanks maulló violentamente; y saltó de los brazos de Hermione no sin antes propiciarle a Harry una mirada de disgusto con sus profundos ojos amarillos por haberlo ahuyentado.

Harry permaneció con los labios levemente abiertos; conmocionado por la sorpresiva llegada de Hermione a esas horas en su habitación.

-No podía dormir- se justificó ella encogiéndose de hombros- y ya puedes bajar la varita Harry; soy yo.

Un simple pijama escocés podía resultar sencillo para cualquier persona; pero si lo llevaba Hermione y Harry era quién la veía la situación cambiaba.

Él tardó unos segundos en despabilarse por completo; intentando quitar la vista de ella para que su cerebro le pida a su mano que baje la varita.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- logró preguntar; su voz profundamente ronca.

-Ya te lo dije- volvió a repetir Hermione conteniéndose de poner los ojos en blanco- no podía dormir.

Harry mantuvo la compostura y moviéndose perezosamente logró sentarse en la cama; ella sin embargo y desprevenidamente, lo tomó por la muñeca y lo levantó de allí acercándolo a la ventana. Luego, abrió el vidrio y salió a la tempestad.

Después de estar dubitativo por menos de dos segundos, él la siguió.

Hacía muchísimo frío. El techo de la casa de Hermione con sus tejas bañadas en nieve ofrecían un verdadero espectáculo de la Vía Láctea y la ciudad; que con pequeñas luces se dibujaba perfectamente en torno a ellos dos.

Ella quitó arrastrando con el pie izquierdo una pequeña montaña de nieve y se sentó; invitando a Harry a hacer lo mismo. Él se colocó a su lado, y a pesar de sentir la helada calarle los huesos anteriormente; una vez en su sitio la calidez comenzó a hacer efecto.

Ninguno de los dos habló por mucho tiempo, tan sólo se dedicaron a observar esa imagen en compañía del otro. La simpleza y maravilla de la escena le resultaba gratificante a Harry, y mucho más por el hecho de su compañía.

-Siempre que vengo aquí pienso en mi destino –comenzó Hermione lentamente, como si no quisiese quebrar ese clima mítico – pienso en lo que será de la vida de las personas que están en cada una de esas lucecitas, y en cuánto se ha modificado la mía cuando ingresé a Hogwarts.

Él sonrió maravillado. Había estado pensando en lo mismo desde que tomó asiento junto a ella.

Sentía los copos de nieve depositarse en su cabello azabache, pero no tenía ganas de quitarla de allí; y veía la mata castaña decorarse con diminutos puntos blancos a su derecha. A pesar de la mediana oscuridad, podía vislumbrar el aliento de Hermione formarse en el aire, producto del impacto entre el frío y el _calor_, y notaba como sus mejillas, poco a poco, iban enrojeciendo.

El silencio era una mezcla de deseo e incomodidad.

-Gracias

La palabra salió fuerte y decidida, dispuesta a despertar a cualquiera, pero recelosa de ellos dos. A Harry no le había costado nada pronunciarla, e incluso le pareció que no había sido él quien había hablado con tal desenvolvimiento y sinceridad.

Vio a Hermione sonreír por el rabillo de sus gafas, casi negando imperceptiblemente con la cabeza su gesto. Luego pareció premeditar algo mientras fruncía levemente el entrecejo.

Y clavó sus ojos en él.

-Lo volvería a hacer, una y otra vez.

El atisbo en Harry no tardó en llegar. Le pareció casi estúpido haber esperado un simple _"de nada". _Le pareció absurdo y egoísta pensar que ella iba a responder tan formal y clásica.

Y de pronto le pareció vital su manera de comprenderse, no por el hecho de terminar las frases en conjunto o rellenar las oraciones de uno con lo mismo que razonaba el otro. No. Le pareció mágico y, a la vez, profundamente real.

Necesario. Indispensable. Cotidiano.

Mantuvo sus ojos verdes en los de ella. Podía leer lo que quisiera en sus pupilas. Ahora ambos estaban expuestos.

Hermione mordía su labio delicadamente, mientras un diminuto copo de nieve se depositaba en la punta de su nariz. No lo había sentido, su concentración estaba enfocada en otro sitio.

Harry movió su brazo con cuidado, no sabía bien como hacerlo pero si sabía lo que quería hacer. El pecho le dolía, el corazón parecía dispuesto a quebrarle las costillas con tan estrepitoso palpitar.

Y colocó una mano en la cintura de Hermione cuando de cuclillas, a medida que la luna daba directo sobre el cristal de sus gafas volviendo su visión aún más esmeralda, pudo por fin estar a medio palmo de su rostro; de frente. La posición podía resultar incómoda, pero él no quería engañar a nadie, no le interesaba en lo absoluto eso.

Ella no se movió intentando zafarse ni tampoco rompió la profunda conexión visual. Harry podía descifrar el imperceptible temblor de sus labios, y podía sentir los músculos de su cuello tensarse con tan sólo saber que era lo que iba a ocurrir. No quería ser apresurado ni tampoco perfección, quería que bajo aquella luna sean tan sólo ellos dos.

Besándose.

Fue confuso en un principio cuando sus sentidos estaban puestos en a quién estaba besando. Pero se sentía bien, no creía ser la experiencia personificada, su único beso hasta ese entonces había resultado un rotundo fracaso.

Pero sentía a Hermione temblar entre sus brazos, sentía su corazón desenfrenado golpear su pecho y sus manos aferrarse a su espalda para que poco a poco, de manera casi torturante, se enterraran en su nuca jugueteando con sus cabellos; despeinándolo aún más.

Y ya no existió terraza, luna, Hogwarts, vecinos, ciudad. Nada. Sólo Hermione y él, Harry y ella.

Él apretó su cintura a medida que entreabría los labios intentando explorar aún más aquellos sitios desconocidos y perturbablemente exquisitos que no conocía de ella. Trazaba círculos casi como cosquillas pero no había tiempo de reír a carcajadas.

Era tiempo de otra cosa.

Jadeando por la falta de aire se separaron, sin prisa, sin modificar la postura de sus manos que aún estimulaban los sentidos del otro. Harry sabía que la volvería a besar y ella también parecía conocer ese asunto, pero la satisfacción del primer beso aún estaba impresa en sus rostros; en sus miradas. Harry había besado por primera vez. Por primera vez con gusto, con ganas, entendiendo que era algo mutuo y que no podría describir la sensación jamás. Cuando pareció volver por un instante a la realidad pudo expresarse.

-Feliz navidad- dijo mirándola a los ojos, con una sonrisa auténtica.

-Feliz navidad Harry- respondió ella aún recobrando el aliento – Y gracias por el _regalo_ –agregó de manera cómplice y evitando una risita. Él quitó con sumo cuidado el copo de nieve que aún estaba en la punta de su nariz, comenzando a derretirse.

-Lo volvería a hacer, una y otra vez- respondió sonriendo.

**THE END**

**-----------------**

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Sin más espero que hayan pasado una **hermosa navidad**, y que tengan un **gran comienzo a año.**

Sinceramente.

**Laura.**


End file.
